


Harry Potter and the Magical World

by TheSpiritOfAwesome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Bashing, F/M, Mentor Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Severus Snape Bashing, slight bashing only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpiritOfAwesome/pseuds/TheSpiritOfAwesome
Summary: This is the story of the journey of a neglected boy who grew up to be one of the greatest wizards to ever grace the face of the Earth.Warning to those who don't like such stories: Harry is insanely smart and talented.Contains mentor Albus and Newt. Ravenclaw Harry.Also first ever story.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry/Original Female Character(s), Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have read many stories where James and Lily Potter just straight up abandon Harry in favor of his sibling. While there is some merit to the idea of Harry being the real BWL and some other person being WBWL/WGWL and it might make a okay to good story if well written, the only one that came close (In my opinion) is Harry Potter:Rise from Dust.  
> I also do not like Albus Dumbledore in JK Rowling's books but I feel then one can make a good mentor type character out of him so that is what I am going to attempt.  
> A warning for those who like Snape, I personally hate him so I will keep some slight bashing on him(just some pranks and near the end of the story -death)  
> I am also making this a Harry/Multi pairing with a few characters.[No Ginny. Absolutely hate her.]  
> I will also be attempting to include Harry watching movies and but mobile phone and venture into the Muggle World as well.  
> Get ready for Harry learn all kinds magic with a different kind of a passion.  
> I will be changing a few dates so as to suit my needs and to make sure Harry watches all kinds of movies.He will also be somewhat like a nerd. A nerd who has amazing powers, but a nerd nonetheless.  
> This story is my take at Harry being neglected and being magically powerful. I will try my best to make sure Harry develops properly and the growth of his power is somewhat understandable.I am also going to attempt to explain some weird stuff I noticed in the wizarding world in my own thoughts. Also I am going to make Harry a RavenClaw.

Chapter:1=>The Beginning

Loneliness, is something that takes place when the world ignores you and carries on doing its business. It is not something that is easily treated when one is lonely but something that is easy for people around you to do.  
For young Harry Potter, Being lonely was something he was used.Even when he was surrounded by his family, Harry couldn't help but feel lonely.  
Harry dealt with loneliness by reading and learning about the world.He was always fascinated by the world around him. Everything around him was amazing;the way birds move to the way trees sway during a particularly strong gust of wind. He wanted to learn every single thing that makes the world around him so beautiful.  
But young Harry still felt lonely.While being fascinated, the one thing he wanted the most in his life was someone with who he could share all his secrets. Someone who would comfort him while he was scared. All Harry ever wanted was to reach out and touch another human being not just with his hands but also with his heart.

Perhaps, for someone who looks on from the outside, it might be difficult to understand why such a young kind boy was feeling lonely. For that we must look in the past where the story of the young boy started.

* * *

The story of the young boys started on the 'Halloween' night of October 31st 1983.

"Are you sure, that you can take care of them?"Asked James Potter as he looked at his two young children; one who looked just like him with those amazingly bright green eyes that belonged to his wife, Lily Potter and one who looked like his wife-beautiful and kind."Both of them are little troublemakers. Why just the other day Harry here turned Sirius bald and Iris here made Remus's skin turn blue."

Dorea Potter nee Black looked to the children in her arms and then looking at her son she replied"It's fine James, I can take care of my little grandchildren here, I love having fun with them.Besides both of them are Smart little children-especially Harry here."

Beside her, Charlus Potter looked at his son and said"And don't forget boy, we raised you. We can definitely take care of some kids.I still don't understand how Lily fell in love with a Buffoon like you."

Lily started giggling as she patted her Husband's head while he pouted."He knows that the only reason he is still married to me is because he listens to everything he listens to my every single word like a good little dog.Sometimes I wonder why his animagus form is not a Dog like Sirius."

Everyone started laughing ignoring James's indignant yell of "Hey!".Even the children started giggling at their father's face.  
"Even my children have abandoned me.Is there no mercy in this world? Why doesn't the world understand the problems of the men? We are emotionally lead on by women. We must fight!We must stand against these women who control every aspect of our lives.We must start a rebellion for all men around the world.We must-"

Lily slapped James on his head and said "You men do not think with your head but with your lower body parts. That is the reason you will always be lead by women since they use their heads."

"Anyway, we have to go to the Order meeting.We will come back a little late so please take care of Harry and Iris Mrs.Potter and Mr.Potter."

"Don't worry about them Lily" Dorea said "We can take care of them. Besides, we told you to call us Dorea and Charlus right? We are family now.You have earned the right to call us that."

"Right sorry about that. Charlus,Dorea."replied Lily a little embarrassed. Bending down towards her children,"See you two munchkins later" she said while kissing both Harry and Iris on their foreheads.

"Come on James, We are going to be late for the meeting" Lily said as she started going towards the fireplace.  
"Coming Lils!" James responded and then after kissing each of his children on their cheeks rushed towards the fireplace and shouting ' **12 Grimmauld Place** ' they both vanished in green flames.

"Come Charlus, we can play with our dear grandchildren." said Dorea as she started walking away.  
Together the couple walked to the play-room in Godric's Hollow and started playing with Harry and Iris.

After a few hours of playing around, the children finally fell asleep. "Charlus, you remember Arcturus's letter that was present within his will?" Dorea asked him quietly.  
Surprised at the sudden change in his wife demeanor, Charles quickly responded"Of course I remember that! He was like a brother to me and you looked up to him a lot."

"I never told this to you. Before his death, Arcturus once actually stayed in Grimmauld Place for a week."  
"What! When was this? Wait does Sirius-"

"No Sirius never learned about this. Arcturus ordered Kreacher to not tell Sirius about this. Remember when we went to that Order of the Phoenix meeting in May?"

"Yeah, I remember that." said Charlus slowly. Then suddenly reading between the lines, wait are you saying that Arcturus was staying in Grimmauld place at that time?Why didn't you tell me! I could have met him and-"

" Arcturus made me swear an oath that I would tell this after his death." Dorea cutting Charlus off.

"Okay, Why would he make you swear an oath and what does this have to do with the lett-"

"You Potter men always impatient"Dorea muttered fondly as she rolled her eyes.  
"I am getting to that. Remember when we took a break between planning an attack on the death eaters and I took Harry and Iris with me as i walked around the house for old times sake?"

"Yeah, I remember that. I was drinking fire-whiskey and was hoping that the war would come to an end soon" Charlus replied.

"Okay. As I was walking around, I heard a sound in Acrutus's room and rushed towards it.Inside I found Arcturus resting on his bed."  
"I was about to shout in shock when shot a silencing charm on me and told me to not alert others by his presence.  
He directed me to sit on the chair beside the bed and then asked to hold Harry and Iris in his hands. Then he told me that he met a seer a few days back who told him of great danger in the future and that Harry here would be the standing against it. He also said that Harry could be something great. He then declared Harry the Black family heir"

"Wait a minute! You mean to say that my grand son here is the Black Family heir?!" whisper-shouted Charlus

"Yes."replied Dorea. " Arcturus said that Harry would become something great and that it is our responsibility to make sure he achieves his full potential and that-"

"Wait a minute."Charlus said cutting off Dorea " Arcturus doesn't believe in Divination right? Then why did he suddenly believe in what this seer said to him in the first place? In his own words 'Divination or anything related to predicting the future is a bunch of Hipogriff shit and that he would rather charge into an attack with a Basilisk, a Nundu and a Cockatrice than believe anything that is related to the future'"

"I know what he said. I was there remember? However I have no idea what this great danger is. I have no idea who this seer is and what this person said but Arcturus just decided to believe in this Prophecy. However, if a man like Arcturus said such, I think we have to believe in it." Dorea said.

"Alright then. We will make sure Harry is prepared for this future. But you must tell me every single thing that Arcturus told you about this."Charlus replied.

"Good. Now lets go and get some sleep. I will tell you all the details later." Dorea said getting up.

As they were walking they heard the popping sound of Apparation.  
Thinking it was James and Lily they moved towards the doorway when suddenly Dorea turned around and started dragging Charlus.

"Dorea? Why are you going back it must be James and Lily we can greet them and then tell-"Charlus asked surprised

"Think for a minute. Why would James and Lily come home using Apparation.Besides the Death Eaters have placed Apparation detecting wards on every magical Village Remember. It might be someone else I don't think James and Lily would place their children in risk even if we are under a Fidelius." Dorea said seriously.

"Well then it is a good thing I am not James and Lily is it Mrs.Potter" a cold taunting voice asked turning around they saw the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, Lord Voldemort standing near the door.

"Dorea GO NOW it's Voldemort looks like that Pettigrew boy has betrayed James and Lily. Go and take Harry and Iris GO" shouted Charlus as he started shooting spells from his wand towards Voldemort who casually batted the spells away from him.

Dorea ran towards the Baby room all the while listening and making sure there were no other Death Eaters.She could here the Battle that was taking place near the front door.

**"Expecto Patronum"** she said as a beautiful silver Raven appeared at the end of the wand. She immediately started speaking to the Patronus "Send the message to James and the Order of the Phoenix that Voldemort has attacked Godric's Hollow" as the Patronus started flying in some specific direction.

Rushing towards the children she was surprised to find that Harry was awake while her sister was still sleeping. He looked startled by something and his head was turned towards the doorway where Charlus was trying to hold off Voldemort.

She immediately ran towards them and picked the Harry up.She then started speaking "Harry it's okay we will be safe. Your grandad is strong and survived against Grindelwald okay" calming Harry down and then kissed both her Grand Children on their heads.

Putting Harry down she started casting wards around the room so as to delay Voldemort when she heard Voldemort's cold,shrill,taunting voice saying "You have fought well but I have undergone all kinds of rituals that make me Invincible.You might be able to defeat most of my inner circle but you are no match for someone who has become something far more superior to a Human"

Then suddenly he paused and then " I respect you Mr.Potter but you are not my target today. Rest in Peace knowing that your family will follow you soon. **Avada Kedavra** "

Dore felt her heart break in pieces as she saw the green light from under the doorway and hearing something fall followed by Shrill laughter.

Still in shock, she could dimly hear Harry crying as she mechanically turned around ignoring the tears from her eyes.

"Harry always remember something. You are meant to be something great. Harry you have the potential to revolutionize the world Harry. You are both the Potter Family heir and the Black family heir. As a Black, I know that you might think that the black family motto **Toujours Pur** is about the family being pure.That is wrong. Arcturus once told me that he thinks that the family motto means that one must always remain Pure and Undeterred in their beliefs and ideals. One must not let anything unpure that is any distractions to stand between one's dreams and desires. Even when they have reached the end of one's road, They must look back and not see themselves stray away from the path that they have started on. Harry always be kind towards your sister.Grow up healthy and exercise daily. Do not lets other people distract you and remain firm in you beliefs Harry. If you remember these words Harry then repeat them to your sister as well Harry."

"Those are some good last words Mrs.Potter" a shrill voice interrupted her as she turned around to see Voldemort. "I must admit, there are some nasty wards and traps you placed around the room. I hope you have given your last words before you die like your Husband Mrs.Potter. I don't have to kill you but I told Charlus that I would send his family to the afterlife before killing him. I am a man of his words Mrs.Potter. So I must kill you here Mrs.Potter."

"Get away from my Grand-Children you monster! I will not let them die as long as I am Alive." Dorea shouted as she started hurling curses,hexes and jinxes on Voldemort.

"Monster eh" said Voldemort as she casually batted the spells away. "I suppose that according to you I am nothing but a monster who kills even children. However, I consider myself a messiah. A savior, a hero, a God to people who believe that these filthy Muggles and Mudbloods are the reason why the magical community is beneath Muggles. I will destroy every single person who stand against me and make sure we Wizards and Witches go back to the place they belong. Above all the filth that is present in the world. Anyway this bores me.I plan on killing that boy and girl so stand aside woman. I will kill the boy first."

"NO! Not Harry or Iris. I won't let you kill them" shouted Dorea as she started throwing spells faster.

"Very well you stupid woman. Then you die first. **Avada Kedavra** "

Green Light burst from the end of the wand and struck Dorea removing all trace of life from her.

Harry burst out crying for her grawny and grawmpy as Iris woke up and started crying as well when Voldemort turned towards him and walked towards the crib where they were crying in.

"So this is the boy mentioned in the Prophecy. He doesn't look dangerous or powerful to me at all. Well whatever **Avada Kedavra** " Voldemort shouted and watched as the the green light went towards the boy breaking the crib apart and sending the pieces towards Iris suddenly the spell stopped in mid air and turned back around towards Voldemort.

_'Spell reversal?! I thought only powerful wizards who can control their powers can do that_ ' Voldemort thought as it struck him.

Voldemort's body dissolved in a black mass that was flying in the air. " ** _Curse You Harry Potter! I will return more powerful than before and make sure you die a painful death_** " he said as he flew away.

Voldemort didn't notice a small part of his soul go inside the bleeding forehead of Iris Potter.

A few minutes later, popping noises were heard around the village and the Fire-place burst into life as people suddenly appeared.

Lily and James rushed forward looking at the destroyed room.  
"Dad! Mom! Harry! Iris!" James shouted as he looked around.

"James" said Albus Dumbledore quietly.  
James quickly turned around and saw looked to where the Headmaster of Hogwarts was gesturing. He noticed the fallen figure of his father Charlus Potter lying still with his eyes wide open. He felt his heart clench in sadness as he stared at his father.

There was a cry of a baby that suddenly echoed down the hall.

"Harry! Iris!" Lily shouted as she ran there with the others following.  
Lily reached the door and saw Dorea Potter nee Black lying on the floor cold,pale not even twitching. She was dead.

"James, your mother Dorea is dead." Lily said quietly as James looked upon his mother's corpse.

"Look!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed "that is Voldemort's wand and robes. But where is he?"

Albus Dumbledore strode forward and looked at the wand which contained his familiar Fawkes's feather.Picking it up, he waved his own wand over it. " **Prior Incantanto** " he muttered as the wand showed the last two spells he used both Killing Curse's.

He slowly moved forward and then muttered " **Appare Vestigium** "  
as he cast the charm. He looked around for the magical activity and footprints and then looked towards the children who were being comforted by Lily. He looked at the scar on Iris's head that was like a slash in middle of her forehead and then looked at Harry.

"I believe, that after killing Dorea, Voldemort turned his wand towards the children and then cast the killing curse. Something happened that caused the spell to turn back on Voldemort and after striking him, weakened, Voldemort fled away.

"You mean its over? The war is over because of the children?" Remus asked as he looked at Dumbledore.  
Reporters and inform them.

"For now, Yes." said Dumbledore as he cast a look all around the room.

"Well we must tell the people about this. Let's call the reporters and inform them. This is something that must be celebrated. The war is over! Lets celebrate. Lets get some-"

"Are you an idiot?!" Remus said smacking Sirius on his head." Charlus and Dorea died today. While it is true that we must inform the world about this, It is not a cause of celebration for James and the others."

"No" said James suddenly. "My parents would like it if we celebrated today. They would tell me to celebrate the great life of a person rather than mourn their deaths. It helps one heal. I will celebrate my parents life. The gratest parents in anybody's life. People who were proud of their life and their accomplishments."

"Well said my boy. I will call the reporters and then explain what happened tonight." Albus said looking at James and Lily.

"Headmaster, if you don't mind, I will like to be the one who tells the press about what happened. I want to be the person who tells the world about the great life my parents lived." James said.

"Are you sure James? This is a taxing day for you perhaps you would like to rest and let Albus talk to the press " McGonagall said looking at James and his tear stained face.

"Yes Professor. I am sure about it. My parents would like me to be happy." James said squeezing Lily's hands.  
"Very well then." Dumbledore said."The reporters would take about half an hour or so. I think you can use that time to freshen yourselves up."

Saying his part Dumbledore strode forward to the fireplace.

"Is what you said true Albus? Is it finally over?" McGonagall asked him while they were walking.

"For now, I am sure it is over. I cannot with full certainty say about the future though. Voldemort has undergone many rituals that make him different compared to us normal human beings." the headmster of Hogwarts replied.

"Come on now Minerva, It is a time to celebrate. The war is finally over. We can finally relax and enjoy life." He said as he reached the floo.

Taking some powder that was present over the fireplace, he threw some into the fireplace making the flames turn Green."Ministry of Magic; Britain" he exclaimed stepping into the fireplace with Minerva following after him.

About two hours later, there was a huge crowd of people in front of Godric's Hollow. Albus Dumbledore with his eccentric taste of clothes walked up to the front of the crowd."Citizens of Magical Britain! Tonight our fight between the dark lord Voldemort and us is finally over" He exclaimed as the people burst into questions and cheers.

"Now, I would like it if my friend James Potter explains everything."He said louder over the chatters. "James, if you would."

James Charlus Potter slowly walked forward looking at the crowd who was staring at him nervously. He slowly opened his mouth and started speaking. "Tonight, I left my children Harry and Iris with my grand parents while my wife and I went to talk to Dumbledore about a possible ambush on the Death Eaters."

"You-Know-Who decided to attack my cottage here in Godric's Hollow. He attacked my parents first and after a brief duel with them, He kil-, He killed my Par-, Parents." stumbling over a few words. Then he proceeded to raise his wand over my children and procceeded to cast the killing curse on them."

"Even Dumbledore has no idea about what happened, but the Killing Curse got reflected back on Voldemort after striking my children" He took Iris from Lily's hands and showed the scar on her forehead. "The curse struck the Dark Lord and then he vanished. Vol-, V- Voldemort has been vanquished tonight. The war ends today."

The crowd burst into cheers and the quills scribbled away on the parchment as people exploded into celebrated. Sending fireworks with their wands, Hugging each other.People kissing their loved ones.

It was during this celebration when the then reporter of the Daily Prophet wrote the title of her article " **The end of a Nightmare The Dark Lord Vanquished By Girl-Who-Lived**." Not realizing the repercussions of her mistake on the mind of a young child.

As the world around celebrated the young girl who was titled **"Girl-who-Lived"** the life of several people changed. With the such fame, people calling her and her parents for interviews, James and Lily left young Harry Potter with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, as they went around taking advantage of the fame and increasing the Potter Family fame in the world.

This is the story of the boy slightly neglected by his family and ignored by the world slowly grows into a man who becomes as great as Merlin himself.


	2. Chapter 2:The Start

Chapter 2: The Start

**Author's Note: I have taken way too much time updating this tory that I have a lot of ideas for. However, the updates will be sporadic since my college keeps changing times for online classes and the only reason I am writing this fic is that this is a distraction from my studies. (A break if you will).**

**I am not happy with the way this chapter turned out. I just wanted to get a story out there so that I could come to the part of the story that I am hoping would be kind of different from your normal stories. I will be attempting a redemption arc for Iris, James and Lily sometime around the second and third Year.**

**Also, what is your guy's opinion on Harry having a vampire love interest in the story? Give me your thoughts about it.**

* * *

Five-year-old Hadrian James Potter remembered his parents loving if they didn't spend as much time with him as they did with his younger by one-minute sister Iris. When they were busy with interviews or something like that, Harry spent time with his Godfather and Uncle Remus in their apartment reading storybooks or some history books.

Harry understood that his parents were busy and that Iris was famous. He wasn't jealous of their fame. The only thing Harry was jealous about was that Iris spent a lot of time with his parents.

All these thoughts changed about four years after the night when Voldemort killed his grandparents. Harry was always plagued by nightmares of a green flash of light rushing towards his Grandmother.

Harry spent a lot of time near his Grandparents grave in Godric's Hollow during this time. His parents would take both him and Iris with them to visit the grave after breakfast.

He was surprised when he heard his father said that they got a new offer from the Nimbus company and that they wanted the girl-who-lived to sponsor their new broom.

"But Dad, what about visiting Grandpa and Grandma?" Harry asked looking at his father intently.

"We can visit them some other time. This is great news. It's not every day that you get sponsored to present a new Broom." he said dismissively.

"Yeah Harry. You are just jealous of me" Iris said smugly looking at her brother.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you?" Harry said. "I just want to visit Grandpa and Grandma"

"Of course you are jealous. I am the girl-who-lived. You will never be as famous as me and they would never use your face to sponsor some amazing brooms" Iris said haughtily with her nose in the air.

Harry was a bit hurt by that. He looked towards his father for support but all he got was a look as though he agreed with her statement.

Mind swirling and his feelings hurt, he turned to his mother lily who had yet to contribute a single word during the conversation.

"Harry dear, your father and sister are right. We can always visit your grandparents on another day. You should stop being jealous of Iris. Being jealous is not good for anybody." Lily said returning to her meal.

Harry was so shocked that he could only mutter his reply."Yes, mum."

Harry just sat there while his parents and sister leave using the floo. He couldn't believe that his parents would act like that. "Trixy' he called as the Potter family elf popped into existence in front of him.

"Trixy. Could you take me to Grandma and Grandpa's graves in Godric's Hollow? I would like to spend some time with them." Harry said.

"But Young Master, Master James told me that he was not going to visit his parents today. It is unsafe for you to go there alone" Trixy said in surprise.

"It's fine Trixy. I know you will be there with me. I trust you. Also, call me Harry, not Young Master." Harry said sternly.

"But Young Master-" Trixy tried to speak but Harry cut her off.

"No buts Trixy. I want to go and visit my Grandparents." Harry said.

"Okay Young Mas-" She stopped looking at Harry glaring at her. "Okay Master Harry I will come with you" She relented.

"Don't call me Master" Harry muttered as he went to get himself ready.

Harry came down to the living room fully dressed and prepared. He called Trixy and together they went to Godric's Hollow.

Harry went to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow and went towards the graves of his grandparents. Looking at the inscription on the grave, he spoke to Trixy "Trixy, do you know what that sentence means _**'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death'**_ ?"

"I do not know what it means Master Harry. As far as I know, it is a Potter family tradition to have that inscription on one's grave." Trixy said.

After talking to the grave for some time, Harry walked back towards the exit of the graveyard stopping to look at an eroded grave that had a strange symbol on it. He had always wondered what that symbol meant and why he was drawn to that grave every single time he visited the graveyard.

"Well if it isn't young Harry" the voice of an old woman penetrated the silence of the graveyard.

Turning around the grave of **Ignotus Peverell** , Harry saw an old woman with eyes like sunken into her skin and pure white hair with the visible scalp.

"Mrs Bagshot" Harry exclaimed running over to her and hugging her.

Laughing a little with joy, she hugged Harry back-patting his little back. "Look at you now. So grown up. The last time I saw you, you were a little boy hiding behind your mother."

Pulling back, Harry scowled with a little pink dusting his cheeks."I was not small. I am a grown-up now."

"A grown-up who is four years old."She said gently.

"NO! I am five now that means I can even participate in those grownup talks Mommy and Daddy talk about as well." Harry exclaimed throwing his little arms in the air with indignation.

"Okay, okay," She said laughing slightly." Come on then. I will treat the grownup to some juice if he tells me all about his days and family."

"Really!" Harry exclaimed getting excited. "Come on there are loads of things I can tell you!"

"Now, Now Harry calms down for a minute. Where are your parents and your sister? I remember them always coming with you while visiting your grandparents." She said looking around for a sign of them.

"Oh yeah, they are busy with work today," Harry said looking downcast.

Looking a little suspicious Bathilda shrugged it off and walked with Harry to her house where he spent a few hours talking with her.

Harry returned to his family manor in the latter part of the afternoon. As he walked forward he saw his family in the dining room.

"Where were you Harry?" was the first question that spilt out of James's mouth looking at Harry disapprovingly.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but his mother cut him off.

"Where did you go, Harry? We were worried when you were not here when we returned early." Lily said.

"I was- I was visiting Grandma and Grandpa's graves and then-

" He started when he was cut off by Lily again.

"You went there on your own? It's way too dangerous outside today Harry. Just because you were sad that we were not there and jealous of Iris, you cannot do that.

"But I-"

"No buts Harry. I cannot believe you went out on your own without informing us. As punishment, you will spend the entire week in your room and only come out for bathroom or food."James said sternly.

Harry wanted to argue but he looked at his parent's expressions and just muttered "okay mum, dad."

While Harry was walking to his room, he looked back at his family only to find them happily talking with his sister.

For the first time in his life, Harry cursed the fact that Iris was famous and hated her for the fact that she always had their parents attention.

* * *

Harry was six when he first started hating his parents.

Sitting in the bed after being grounded for a month, Harry turned the memories of the day in his mind. He kept wondering why they wouldn't pay attention or at the very least listen to him.

Harry was reading his favourite story 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' while Iris was flying outside on his father's old broom. Harry was always fascinated by the story and wanted to make his version cloak of invisibility and elder wand.

Later on, Harry went for a walk in the front garden and when he came back he found his parents looking angry at him.

Before he could open his mouth to ask what happened James ran towards him and seized Harry by his ear.

"OW! DAD! It hurts! Why are you-"

"How could you be so careless and break Iris's broom which I bought for her?! Just because you are not as good as Iris and are jealous of her skill, does not mean you can just break her broom like that.." James said angrily.

"Break her broom? I did not break any broom, Dad. I-"

"Lying are you now? Iris told us everything. About how you begged her to have a chance on the broom and about how you accelerated too much and jumped off the broom when it was about to crash and about how you ran."

"What?! No, I just went for a walk and I am just coming back. If anything she is the one who is lying." Harry said in indignation.

"Harry I might have given you a smaller punishment if you accepted that it was your fault but it looks like you would go as far as to lie to escape punishment. Didn't I teach you about it being bad to lie about anything?" Lily said.

"I am not lying, mom. Iris is the one who is lying" Harry exclaimed.

"Shut up Harry" James shouted. "You will spend an entire month in your room and will only be allowed outside your room twice a day for using the bathroom. You will even have your meals inside your room"

"But I-"

"I will increase your punishment more Harry," James said sternly.

Chest heaving in anger, Harry angrily just said "Fine" as he walked into the house.

"Aren't you going to say sorry to mom Harry?" Iris said looking at him while grinning thinking of her genius plan to escape punishment.

"Why do you care?" Harry said not even looking at her.

"HARRY APOLOGISE TO YOUR SISTER AND US RIGHT NOW" James shouted losing his demeanour.

Harry felt his anger swell up in anger as he tried to keep himself calm. "Sorry" he muttered as he rushed up the stairs.

He could listen to his parent's talk as Iris walked away smugly.

"What am I going to do with that boy Lily? He is way too jealous of Iris and now he has started breaking her stuff as well"

"I don't know James. We must think of something."Lily said.

Harry felt himself bristle in anger as he heard them. He slowly moved into his room and locked the door behind him. He took the pillow on his bed and then screamed in anger into it.

He could not believe what his sister just did. He felt betrayed in terms of parents. He felt lonely. He felt lonely in the huge Potter family Manor that contained a beautiful family. A family in which he was not a part of.

* * *

It was a few weeks after his punishment. Harry avoided spending time with his sister and tried to spend less time with parents.

He was just playing around at the front garden on a warm Sunday when he could hear a crash inside the house. He rushed inside and found Iris standing near his Grandmother's antique vase which was broken.

"What happened here?" James asked as he ran into the room and stopped when he saw his mother's vase on the floor.

Lily also rushed inside but before she could ask what happened, A few words spilt out of James's mouth. "Who did it?" his voice was low but every single person could hear the anger in his voice.

"Who broke my mother's vase?"

"Harry did it" pored out of Iris's mouth before she could stop herself. Lying as easily as breathing, she continued "Harry broke the vase. He was standing there when I came in"

"What?! NO! I did not do it. I was playing outside. You were the one who broke it. Do not lie Iris-"

"SO! YOU DID NOT LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES! AFTER GIVING YOU PUNISHMENT FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH YOU JUST DECIDED TO BREAK AN ANTIQUE VASE THAT BELONGED TO MY MOTHER?! WE CAN'T EVEN REPAIR IT SINCE IT WAS ENCHANTED WITH ALL KINDS OF SPELLS" James yelled at him.

"No dad I did not do it Iris was the one-"

Harry was cut off when James slapped Harry across the face. Stunned Harry felt to the floor as he looked up at his father.

"Now you are even lying to us after doing such a thing. Do not speak Harry you are grounded for the remaining part of the year. You are a disgrace. A Potter never acts like this. I am disappointed in you"

Dumbfounded, Harry turned his head towards his mother."Mom, please believe me, please. I did not break the vase. It was Iris who-"

Lily cut him off by looking at Harry disapprovingly and saying"Just because you are not as good as Iris and you are Jealous of her does not give you the write to break stuff, Harry. If you broke it on accident and apologised about it then we might have given you a smaller punishment. But breaking it on purpose and then trying to pin it on your sister? Young Man, I am disappointed in you."

Harry just looked at her and then looked towards Iris who went behind a doorway and was just looking at the entire scene take place from there with only her eyes and hair visible.

He slowly got to his feet and just held his cheek where his father struck him. Breathing deeply, Harry just looked up towards his parents.

"I am sorry Mother, Father. This will not happen again," he said as he turned around and walked out of the room and upstairs. He could see his sister near his room door.

"Harry I-" she started but he ignored her as he walked towards it and opened it.

"I hope you are happy that you got out of punishment," Harry said and without even looking back or waiting for her response, Harry slammed the door in her face.

He hated his parents for not listening to him. He hated his perfect little sister for being so famous. Harry finally understood the words he read in a book. 'Being lonely is not a feeling when one is alone. Being lonely means feeling that no one cares.'

He finally understood those words. Harry for all sense of the word, felt that no one cared about him.

It was painful. Being lonely hurt way more than his cheek that still stung after his father slapped him.

'Fine Then' Harry thought angrily. 'If they do not want me to supposedly act jealous then they do not have to spend time at me at all. If they believe everything Iris says then they would not even react to anything I say or do. I will be better than them. I will be better than anybody in the world. I will master magic they will only ever dream off. Yeah, that sounds good. I will master every possible type of magic that I possibly can. I don't need any person to help me. I will become far greater wizard than Dumbledore or Merlin himself.'

"Trixy" he muttered softly as the house-elf popped into existence.

"Master Harry, Master James ordered me to let you come out of the room and-"

"It's okay Trixy," Harry said cutting her off. "I don't plan on escaping from this punishment. I just want you to bring every single **Daily Prophet** available around the house. I also want you to bring me the **History of Magic** books that I set aside for reading later. I also want all the foreign language introduction books available in the library."

"The newspaper's Master Harry? Why do you need newspapers?"

"Because Trixy, I want to learn all the mistakes our community did. I will learn from all the mistakes and become greater than any other person in Magical Britain."

"Okay, Master Harry," she said popping out as though she never existed. A few minutes later Harry found himself surrounded by paper and books.

"Trixy place all the newspapers in one trunk or something like that would you?" Harry said looking at the mess that was his room.

A silent snap of fingers later all the papers neatly arranged themselves in the trunk.

'I will show them all. I will become the greatest wizard to ever exist. I will master every single magic that I possibly can.' Harry thought to himself as he opened **The History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot.**

Month's later and when Harry finally emerged from his room, he was a changed person. A boy with a will to conquer the entire world and with the desire and strength of character to do so. A boy who grew up to become a man who had a dream. A dream that most people considered impossible. A dream that he would achieve even if he died chasing after it. A boy with a heart that had the compassion to help others whether creature or humans.

The biggest change in his entire being that he was now filled with determination to achieve his dream. This is the story of Hadrian James Potter.


	3. Creatures, Mentors and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for taking so long to upload this chapter. My college is conducting exams every Sunday with different paper patterns each time. Also, I am betting a lot on this chapter and the next 2 since they develop Harry's character and will help the tone of the story. I am attempting Harry to be different compared to other Wizards and Witches so I am trying to make sure the development of his character and his intelligence is somewhat relatable even is he is a prodigy.  
> I also hope you understand that my updates will be sporadic at best.

* * *

** Chapter** **3: Creatures, Mentors and Friends**

Harry emerged from his room a changed person. He was silent, calm and preferred to avoid talking or staying near his family. He would spend his days walking outside in the garden or his room reading books that normal children his age wouldn't read.

Harry had just started reading a new book which just engrossed his mind. **'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'** by Newt Scamander was in Harry's humble opinion an amazing book. Harry was thunderstruck by the various magical creatures that existed on Earth with Magic using Wizards and Witches. He previously thought there were only a few creatures such as Dragons, Unicorns, Werewolves and so on. He wanted to travel the world and meet all the creatures that were mentioned in the book.

He was currently taking a longer than normal walk as he ventured deeper into the local boscage a bit more looking at the trees.

When he was walking near a Cedar tree when he heard an incongruous sound from it. Turning back he looked at the tree quizzically. He approached the tree slowly alert of his surroundings.

Looking at the tree, he couldn't find anything strange from it. Backing away Harry suddenly stopped when he saw a few leaves move strangely while there was no wind blowing the other leaves. Slowly he reached forward towards the leaves.

He was surprised when the leaves unexpectedly moved away from his hands. Harry stopped his hand waited a few moments looking at the leaves and taking a deep breath of air, he sprang forward and caught the leaves that were now trying to escape from his hands. Pulling it closer to him He looked at the twig that came with the leaves and realized what it was.

"You are a **Bowtrucle** " Harry muttered as he recognized the creature in front of him. He recalled back to what the book said about Bowtrucle and calmed it down.

"I can't believe I am holding a Bowtrucle in my hands right now," Harry said as he started looking at the Bowtrucle in reverence.

Harry continued to spend some time with the Bowtrucle and then looked up and noticed that it was time to go back home seeing that the sun was setting.

He looked down at the Bowtrucle and started to talk to it. "It's time for me to go home. Do you mind if I visit you again tomorrow?"

Smiling as the Bowtrucle nodded his head. Harry looked around for something that would help him identify the tree easily. Noticing a small rock that was weirdly shaped, Harry ran towards it and then using a few more rocks built a small tower and then placed the rock on it. He also marked the tree using a stone.

Looking at the Bowtrucle, Harry said, "I will come back tomorrow and then we can play together again."

Smiling one last time at the Bowtrucle, Harry started walking back home thinking about everything that happened.

As he set his foot into his home, his smile disappeared. Looking emotionless, he ignored his parents and sister's voices from the dining room as he walked upstairs towards his room.

Locking the door behind him, Harry just went and sat at the lone chair in his room. He looked towards his desk and then glanced at the untouched Christmas presents that he hot from his family.

Gazing at it some more, Harry slowly got up and ripped apart the package that he got three months prior.

Opening the first box which was from his father, Harry looked at the Quidditch player figurines from the Puddlemere United. Harry just looked at it and then just threw it back into the box.

Then Harry opened his present from his mother and then frowned at the Quidditch gloves in the box. Throwing the box aside, Harry opened the last present which was from his sister Iris. Opening it, Harry was surprised to see a copy of **'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'** by Phyllida Spore. Picking the book up, Harry noticed a piece of parchment in the box. Picking it up, he was surprised to see that it was an apology letter from his sister.

_**Harry,** _

_**I am sorry for pushing the blame on you when I was the one who broke the vase. I did not mean to put you under punishment. I truly am sorry.** _

_**Iris.** _

Harry never thought that Iris was capable of apologising. While he appreciated the effort, Harry just couldn't bring himself to forgive her. But in his mind, his opinion of his sister went up.

_'At least she has the decency to apologise. That's more than what I can say about Mother and Father'_ Harry bitterly thought to himself.

Taking the book and keeping it on the shelf. Harry looked back towards the presents that his parents gave him. _'They don't even know what kinds of stuff I like. I don't even follow the games played by Puddlemere United and I have never played Quidditch in my life. Why would I even need a pair of Quidditch gloves?!'_

Harry just looked at them and then turning, he opened the window of his room and then promptly threw the presents out of the window.

Calling for Trixy and asking for food, Harry just wondered what he would do with the Bowtrucle tomorrow. Then Harry realized suddenly that he would need a name for the Bowtrucle.

That day, for the first time in a few months, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking about all the things he can do and the various things he can learn with his new Bowtrucle friend.

* * *

It was February 1989, when Harry decided that his life took a definite upturn. It was on 17th that James got a letter from the Ministry of Magic about a party being organized in honour of Newt Scamander's 90th birthday and that the entire Potter family was invited.

Harry was very surprised that they invited the Potter family because that would mean that the people would follow the Girl-Who-Lived nonsense and do that would ultimately destroy the point of the party. He was more surprised by the fact that his mother and father were allowing him to come as well.

While he was excited to meet Newt Scamander, Harry was more worried about his friend Bowtrucle who he named Titus. Titus was acting strange lately, he would constantly be in Harry's pocket and even abandoned the tree he normally stayed in and rather sought comfort being close to Harry. He was also behaving strangely which was the fact that Harry was most concerned about.

_'Wait a minute! I can ask Mister Scamander about why Titus is behaving strangely! I can then also ask him about other creatures! But I have to do that without other people looking at me. I do not want any attention on me right now.'_ Harry thought to himself as he got up and went to read the book again.

* * *

Newt Scamander was regretting letting his wife Porpentina talk him into attending this party hosted by the Ministry of Magic.

While he appreciated the gesture, he was uncomfortable in crowds and preferred a small family gathering with a few friends. He would have at least preferred if his wife or his son would have come but they refused to do so. Even his teacher Dumbledore was busy and could not come to the party.

Looking towards the guests, he sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. All these people at the party were just looking for connections so that they could have more money and he had to be very careful.

While he was tired, Newt still felt a bit happy when the children came to wish him a Happy Birthday. While he knew that they were only doing it on their families orders and were trying to get closer to him, he rather liked children. He only preferred it if they were doing it on their own and without any secondary motives.

He also for the first time met the Girl-Who-Lived. Meeting her was one of the refreshing things that happened during the party since there were no secondary motives behind her actions and there was no need for those because she was sufficiently famous.

As the party went on, Newt was relieved to see that most of the people were now ignoring him and he could finally relax a little. He sat in a comfy chair looking around when he noticed a boy also not talking to anybody. The boy seemed to be looking around and when his eyes met Newt's he started moving towards him.

Newt resigned himself to the fact that he would have to defend himself one more motive from some random person way of having more connections. _'Why do these people keep using children for their motives?! They are children let them enjoy their life'_ he thought to himself as he met the green eyes of the child in front of him.

"Um- Mister Scamander I would like to wish you a Happy Birthday" the boy nervously said.

Smiling a little, Newt replied "Thank You, young man. What is your name?"

" My name is Hadrian James Potter," the boy said a little more confidently.

Newt was taken aback. He didn't know that Iris Potter had a brother. "If you don't mind me asking are you Iris Potter's brother ? " he asked.

Scowling a little, Harry replied, "Yes, I am his elder brother."

"I didn't know that she had a brother" Newt Scamander looking closely at his expressions.

He noticed as the boy's face darkened even more as he replied.

"Yes, most people just forget that I exist as they focus on my sister." Harry bitterly said.

Newt was a little confused at his expressions when he finally realized the reason. Many people ignored the fact that this boy existed and his parents spent a lot more time with his sister. Feeling a little sympathetic, he asked a question.

"Can I do something for you boy?"

Looking up, he noticed that there was some relief in his eyes and his face lighten up.

"I came here to ask you two favours, Mr Scamander," he asked as he nervously shuffled his feet around and looked at the floor.

"What is it?" Newt asked as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"Um- Ah- Can you tell me if there is anything wrong with Titus?"

Harry asked.

"Titus?" he asked. Of all the things that he expected the last thing he expected was Harry asking about some person named Titus which coincidently was the same name, he gave to one of his Bowtrucle's back home.

"Titus is my friend you see. He has been behaving strangely and I wanted to know whether there was anything wrong with him." Hadrian quickly explained.

_'Why would this boy ask about some friend's health when he can take him to St.Mungo's? The only thing I know of is Magical Creatures.'_ Newt thought to himself as he looked towards the boy in front of him.

"Boy," he started gently, "I am an expert in Magical Creatures. I cannot help you with a person. I recommend you take him to St.Mungo's. They can help your friend."

"They can't," Hadrian said. Looking into the eyes of Newt Scamander, he hesitated a little but continued. "Titus is not human you see. He is a Magical Creature."

Stunned, Newt could only stare at him. _' A Magical Creature?! This boy has a Creature friend?'_

He opened his mouth and just asked him what his mind thought.

"A creature?! You mean to tell me that your friend is a creature?"

Harry bobbed his head a little and then slowly removed his jacket and opened his shirts pocket. Newt could only stare as the boy as he saw twigs and leaves emerge from his pocket. A sign of a Bowtrucle which reminded of his Bowtrucles back at home.

Pulling the Bowtrucle out and resting it in his palms, he showed the Bowtrucle to Newt.

"This is Titus. He is my friend." Harry said as he held the Bowtrucle in his hands.

Overcoming his shock about a child who was about six years old having friends who were Magical Creatures, He simply asked the boy "What is wrong with him?"

"He has been behaving strangely lately. He normally loves playing around in trees trying to make me catch him and he loves moving around a lot but for a past few days, he has been acting strangely. He doesn't move a lot nowadays and for the past two days hasn't gone to any tree but instead spends time in my pocket and he tries to cling on to me when I try to pull him away from me"

Harry explained.

Frowning a little, Newt bent down and slowly took the Bowtrucle from harry's hands. Looking at it more closely, he immediately recognized the symptoms. The Bowtrucle had a cold.

"There is nothing wrong with Titus here. He just has a slight cold. Bowtrucles require body warmth during times like this. Make sure to keep him close. He is trying to cling on you since he trusts that you won't hurt him and would keep him warm. There is no need to worry Young Man." Newt explained as he gave Titus back to Harry.

"A cold huh- Is there any way to help him faster? I don't want him to be like this." Harry said while looking up into Newt's Blue eyes.

Smiling a little at the Green-eyed boy's worried state, Newt replied "Just make sure to keep him close to your body. Also to help his morale, you can feed him dragonflies. They are Bowtrucle's favourite food."

"I see. Thank you, Mister Scamander, for your help."

Smile growing wider, he replied "Your Welcome." Then remembering what Hadrian said earlier, he asked: "What is the other favour you wanted young man?"

Blushing a little, Harry looked down, "It's a little embarrassing." he muttered.

Looking at the boy's embarrassment, he just asked him what it was.

Harry just opened his Jackets pocket and took out **Fantastic Beasts** **and Where To Find Them** -his book. "I ah- I have read your entire book Mr.Scamandar. I loved reading it and it is now my favourite book. I just- I just wanted to ask for an Autograph."

The last thing that Newt expected Harry to say was this. However, He just smiled and took the Book offered and just flicked through the pages. Inside he noticed small, comprehensive notes about creatures which were detailed enough that one would think a Hogwarts student wrote them and was elaborate enough for an OWL's student to get an O in Care Of Magical Creatures. Signing his name in the front page, he just gave the book back to the boy.

"Did you understand the entire book?" he asked while handing the book over.

"of course I understood the entire book," Harry said while puffing his chest out in pride.

While he could understand the boy being able to understand the book, Newt still couldn't understand how the boy's notes were as good as an OWL giving fifth-year Ravenclaw students notes.

"Is that book yours are your parent's Hadrian?" he asked trying to quench his curiosity.

Hadrian looked a little offended here "This book is mine. My Parent's copies are in very damaged and old. I got this copy from Ms.Bagshot. Why would you think like that?"

Holding his arms up as if surrendering to the police he replied, "Calm down now. I was just wondering whose notes those were. They; look like a Fifth Year student from Hogwarts wrote them. Wait did you just say Ms Bagshot as in Bathilda Bagshot?"

"My notes are that good? That's good. I studied different books about creatures at home. Glad my notes are well written. Also yes I know Ms. Bagshot. I visit her once a year on October 31st while visiting my GrandParents graves. Sometimes I write to her asking questions about her book or asking stories about Hogwarts or something that happened in the past." Harry explained.

Stunned about what Harry just said, Newt could only blink his eyes as he studied the young man in front of him who was grinning.

_'This kid is amazing. He is smart enough to understand the book and write notes while being only about six year's old. I can just see that this boy will grow up to become someone who has done some amazing things. I am pretty sure that this kid will revolutionize the world. I must keep an eye on him.'_ Newt furiously thought to himself.

Unknowing of the thoughts swirling around in Newts mind, Harry just asked a few questions about the magical creature which pulled Newts mind away from these thoughts, Newt just started passionately talking about Magical Creatures while noticing that Harry had started writing some of the stuff he spoke about in his book.

Soon it was time to leave as all the other people once again came towards Newt to wish him a Happy Birthday once again. As people started leaving, Harry approached Newt again.

"Ah- Mister Scamander? Can I ask you something ?" he said.

"What is it, Hadrian?" Newt replied looking at the Green-eyed boy.

"Would you mind if I wrote letters to you asking about Magical Creatures?" He asked.

Looking at the boy closely, Newt just smiled and replied "Sure. I am looking forward to your letters Hadrian"

"Harry," he said suddenly.

"Hmm- Harry what?" He responded.

"I prefer being called Harry over Hadrian" He clarified smiling a little.

"Harry then. I look forward to your letters Harry." Newt responded

"Goodbye, Mister. Scamander." Harry said.

"Goodbye," Newt responded and started moving to the floo.

After flooing to his house in Dorset, he noticed his wife Porpentina Esther Scamander née Goldstein sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"You didn't have to wait for me Tina," Newt said as he removed his jacket.

"I don't mind waiting for you Newt" she responded. "You look happy" she stated.

"I am?" he questioned.

"You are," she confirmed. "Was the Party good?"

"The Party? No. That was very boring and was filled with career hypocrites." he simply stated.

"Then why do you look a little happy?"

"I met a boy," he stated as though that was an explanation that would satisfy any person in the world.

"A boy? What does meeting some boy have to do with you being happy?"

"He was not some boy. That boy's intelligence and potential was frightening, to say the least." he said but then smiling he continued, "But the boy's attitude towards creatures, I can see it in his eyes, Tina, that boy will become something great."

"Oh? So what is the name of this boy that you speak of ?"

Smiling, Newt only said one word before moving towards the bedroom. "Harry"

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was a curious girl. She always wanted to find things out and hated puzzles. She would try and find all things that her parents hid from her since they would try and hide stuff from her and would only tell Astoria-her sister.

Daphne loved her sister. However, she acted like she was always high on sugar and her parents adored her and would ignore her in favour of her sister.

Daphne hated puzzles since to her all the things she found about her parents was in bits and pieces and she would have to put all of them back together. So when she saw a boy talking to Newt Scamander as though they were friends, she knew that he was the next puzzle to solve.

Daphne was also pretty smart for her age. While girls her age played with dolls, she played with puzzles since she hated them. She would solve even difficult puzzles and riddles in just a few days.

That is why Daphne Greengrass was now furiously wiping the tears that came from her Blue-eyes because of her frustration of not being able to find who the boy was.

It had been five months since the party and she had still not managed to figure out which boy it was. She knew that he must have been one of the boys that came with the families in attendance but she still hadn't manage to figure out who it was.

Her father and mother called her and her sister down one morning, curious they sat in front of her parents.

"Daphne, Astoria " her father started. "Do you remember Iris Potter ?"

Of course, she remembered who that was. The Girl-Who-Lived, the only person whose ground was worshipped other than Dumbledore. Wondering why her parents were bringing her up, she just nodded.

"On July 31 st she is turning seven. As you already know, seven is an important number in our world. The Potter Family on the insistence of the Ministry is hosting a party celebrating her birthday. We are also invited. I expect you to be in your best dress on that day."

Astoria got excited and immediately started rhapsodizing about the party and her parents also talked with her sister, ignoring Daphne. She was used to it though. But she just thought to herself.

_'A Party?'_ Daphne thought to herself. She wasn't interested in that.

_'Wait for a second, if there is a party then there is a chance that there will be that boy over there. I will finally be able to figure out who the boy is.'_

"Yes Father," she said and seeing that she was ignored in favour of her sister again she just left the dining hall and then went back to her room. Once inside, she stuffed the pillow to her face and then screamed out her happiness of finally finding out who the boy is.

"YEEEEESSSSSSS" she screamed into her pillow.

On July 31st Daphne was excited. She was going to figure out the identity of the boy. This was the first time she looked forward to a party that her parents forced her to go to.

On arriving at the Potter Manor, she just looked around amazed at the beautiful Chateau that the Potter Family had. After exchanging pleasantries and wishing Iris Potter, she set forth to her task-Finding out who the boy is.

To her dismay, she could not find the boy with any of the families. Sighing to herself, she stepped out for a minute and admired the garden. Looking around the flowers, she couldn't help but admire the garden.

Then she heard the sound of someone watering the plants near the end of the garden. She started walking towards the noise and then noticed a boy close to her age watering the plants.

She immediately recognised who it was-It was the boy who talked to Newt Scamander! She immediately walked towards the boy.

Hearing her footsteps, the boy looked up and Green eyes met Blue. She analysed his face, he looked like someone took James Potter's face and gave it Lily Potter's eyes.

"Are you lost?" he questioned. "I can take you back to the party" he continued.

Startled by the fact that she had been staring at his face for a few minutes, she tried to bring her thoughts back. She will find the name of this boy. Nothing could deter Daphne Greengrass!

"No I am not lost," she replied to his question. "I was just taking a small break from the party and was taking a walk."

"I see" he muttered. "And you are ?"

Chance! She could ask him for his name now. "Daphne Isabella Greengrass" she introduced herself. "And you are ?"

"Hadrian James Potter" he replied.

_'Hadrian James Potter huh- Hadrian that is a nice name'_ she silently thought to herself _'Wait a minute- Potter?! Did he just say Potter?!'_

"Potter?!" the name blurted out of her mouth before she could help herself. Clearing her throat and her thoughts, "Are you Iris Potter's brother?" she asked.

Face darkening a bit, he could only reply "Yeah, I am her twin brother."

_'Twin Brother?! I didn't know that she had a brother. A twin at that too.'_ she thought to herself. _'Wait if they are twins then today is his birthday'_ she suddenly realized.

"If you are her twin brother then today is your birthday right?" she asked.

Slightly surprised that she didn't ask him to introduce her to his sister and the fact that she realized that today was his birthday, he could only reply.

"Yes, Today is my birthday."

"Oh- Happy Birthday," she said.

"Thanks"

The silence that followed was very awkward. Nobody could think of anything else to say.

_'Great Job Daphne! You made it awkward.'_ Daphne thought to herself. Shaking such thoughts out of her mind, Daphne tried to talk to him some more.

"Why are you here instead of being inside celebrating your birthday?" she asked.

"I like to take care of the plants" she replied. "Besides, they don't want me inside spoiling the birthday party of my sister. The only people who wished me a Happy Birthday was you, my sister and Mr.Scamandar," he explained smiling sadly.

Daphne could not say anything after that. _'Uh- what should I say? Should I say sorry or ask him to explain the reason. He looks sad. Uh- wait I will distract him by asking something else.'_ she furiously thought.

"Mr.Scamandar? How do you know the author of **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"** she asked.

"I met Mr.Scamandar at his birthday party held in the Ministry. I had already read the book and I had a few questions about it." he elucidated.

"Oh," she muttered. Examining the boy's face.

"Did you get any gifts today then" she questioned. She hoped that this question would distract him, Everyone liked presents right?!

"er- yeah surprisingly. A book about Magical Creatures from Mr.Scamandar and a book about Potion Ingredients."

"Surprisingly? And what about your parents? Didn't they give you something?"

"Well, my parents don't care about me. It is surprising because I thought that I wouldn't get any presents today. Also, the fact that my sister remembered me is something amazing itself."

"Oh," she said. What else could she say to that? "Well- " She couldn't think of anything else to say.

Sighing, Harry just turned and held out his hand "Come, Let me escort you back to the party and then you can just enjoy your day. No need to concern yourself with me."

Not thinking of anything else, Daphne just raised her hand and let him drag her back to the party where the other children were playing games.

"Look, you can join the other in their games," Harry said as he looked at them with a bit of longing on his face.

"What about you? Aren't you going to join them as well?" she asked.

"Me? No, I can't join them. You can though, so go on ahead."

Turning around Harry just took a few steps before Daphne grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I uh- I don't get along with them since they love playing around while I read books. Would you mind if I spent time with you talking about books?" she timidly asked.

It was true; she didn't get along with the other children because all they ever did was mess around, talk about Quidditch, and play with sticks and acting as though they were wizards. Daphne thought that she might find some friends in Hogwarts and was looking forward to it. But now, here was someone who loved reading books just like her. HE might be her first friend.

Looking into her eyes and seeing the loneliness that was also in his eyes, Harry relented.

And so, for the rest of the day, Harry and Daphne talked about books and about how little sisters were annoying. They bonded over their loneliness and love for reading.

When the time came for her to leave, they promised each other to write every day.

As she drifted to the realm of Morpheus, Daphne's last thought was _'I have a friend now!'_ Harry's last thought before falling asleep was that he finally had a human friend.

* * *

After the birthday party, Harry's life was better, he had a friend and would write to her every day. The next year, on the seventh anniversary of Voldemort's defeat, there was another party where Harry met his second friend-Susan Chloe Bones the niece of Amelia Bones, the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Harry was finally felt not lonely at his home. Sure, his Godfather Sirius and his Uncle figure Remus visited but their visits were sporadic and most of the time they played with his sister.

His sister's attitude was surprising though. Before she used to brag and acted arrogantly but now she humbled down a bit. She also did not blame anything on Harry and to Harry's eyes felt guilty about his punishment. Harry could barely tolerate her before but now could handle being in the same room.

He still couldn't bring himself to forgive her. He knew that at this point he was being petty but he just couldn't forgive her. His parents thought, they still hadn't spent any time with him after other than mentioning to him that he had to attend some random party.

Today though was special. Today is Harry's opinion he would become different compared to any other wizard or witch. Today he was going to venture into the Muggle World and learn about it.

He knew that most wizards and witches frown upon their Muggle counterparts and he also knew that most Muggleborn Wizards and Witches would just leave their 'boring' muggle life and would abandon their roots.

But Harry knew better. He knew that by learning about both worlds would help him become better than any wizard or witch in existence.

First, though he would need some money and for that, he had to visit Gringotts Wizarding Bank and before he withdrew money from the Potter Family heir vault, he would need the key.

"Trixy, can you give me the Potter Family Heir vault key?"

"Master Harry, why would you need the vault key? If you need to purchase something then you can ask Master and Mistress about it and-"

"No Trixy, I want the key. That's is an order."

Sighing, she replied "Okay Master Harry"

Placing the key in his pocket, Harry said goodbye to Titus and went to the floo.

Today would mark the beginning of Harry becoming the person that other people admired and felt jealous towards. The day that Harry's entire thought process changed and the day the traditional PureBlood supremacists and Death Eaters would hate. The day that Harry became better than any person in Britains Wizarding Community.

* * *

Next: Chapter 4-Venturing into the Muggle World and Gringotts.


End file.
